


everyday i love you

by dreamykeonhee (gothsiyeon)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Pet Names, Texting, lots and lots of pet names bc theyre grossly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsiyeon/pseuds/dreamykeonhee
Summary: i miss you, i hope i can see you again / like a fool, i'm thinking of you / and another day passes(or, times where yunho is away and keonhee misses him.)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 4





	everyday i love you

**Author's Note:**

> title and description are from "everyday i love you" by loona's vivi. this fic is mainly phone calls and texts and i'm sorry. their daughter is named eunmi. i wrote this bc i'm a Sap and need to project my gay feelings somewhere.  
> enjoy.

“ _i miss you so, so much, please come home soon._ ” keonhee begs. yunho can practically hear the tears. “ _eunmi keeps crying for you._ ” 

“i’ll be home as soon as my mom lets me go, babe.”

“ _why did she even want you to go to the funeral? you don’t even—_ ”

“keonhee, darling, it’s okay, i promise. i shouldn’t be here for more than two more days.”

“ _yunho…_ ”

yunho sighs. he loves keonhee, he really does, but keonhee can be quite clingy. 

“ _at least say you miss me back._ ” keonhee says, somewhat lightheartedly, despite his previous tone. 

“okay. i miss you back.” 

keonhee giggles. “ _that’s— you know that’s not what i meant, dork._ ”

“i love you.”

“ _that’s also not what i meant!_ ”

“do you not love me or something?”

“ _i do! it’s just— i just— you’re being an ass,_ ” keonhee says, pout evident in his voice. yunho smiles. ‘too cute,’ he thinks.

“fine, i miss you too.”

“ _thank you._ ”

* * *

**darling (sent 03:24)**

wake up

**darling (sent 03:24)**

please :(

**darling (sent 03:25)**

eunmi keeps crying and saying “dada”

 **darling** **(sent 03:25)**

i don’t know what to do :(

 **55X-XXXX** **(sent 03:26)**

babe

**55X-XXXX (sent 03:26)**

seriously??

**darling (sent 03:27)**

i’m sorry :(

* * *

“ _thank you,_ ” keonhee says, sounding exhausted, “ _she’s been up for a few hours._ ”

“don’t expect this often.” yunho is sure he sounds just as tired. 

he hears a muffled ‘ _dada_ ’ from keonhee’s end and keonhee says something, but he’s not sure what until he hears “ _please say something._ ”

“hi sunshine.”

a very happy giggle sounds into his ear, and yunho smiles.


End file.
